


Mixtape

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Pre-Slash, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony makes Steve a mixtape. It's not what Steve expects.





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> There was way too much googling involved for something that's only 500 words long.

Tony slipped into the gym while Cap whaled away on the punching bag, giving himself a moment to appreciate the man's very fine form before he tucked those feelings away and sauntered into Steve's line of sight.

"Hey, Bomb Pop. Is there a reason you always do this in silence?" asked Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes, either at the name or the question. "Not all of us need the world to scream at us every moment."

Tony chuckled. "It's an aesthetic choice I'm comfortable with," he said, hands in his pockets, leaning against the bag in such a way that Steve moved automatically to counterbalance it with a hand and a grimace. "I made you a mixtape."

"For my hands?" he asked, looking at his tape-wrapped knuckles in confusion.

Tony chuckled. "JARVIS, honey, play Steve's mix."

"Tony, I really don't." He stopped, looked up, and his face transformed. "Is that Ella Fitzgerald?"

"Yep." Tony righted himself with a grin. "You can get him to swap things out, I extrapolated off of popularity data and some observations about your taste." Tony smirked a little. "It's playing in order now, but you can have JARVIS shuffle it up after the first time."

"What else is on here?" asked Steve, swaying a little as the song went on about a paper moon.

"You'll see," Tony said, trying not to feel self-conscious. 

The music changed tone to a ridiculous comedy beat and Steve laughed when he recognized the tune of 'Der Fuehrer's Face' by Spike Jones. "Holy shit, Tony, seriously? How did you even find this?"

"Oh, trust me, the 'fuck nazis' sentiment has proven evergreen," he replied flippantly.

Steve chuckled. "I always wanted to do this one on the USO tour, but I ended up actually punching Nazis before I could get permission," he said. His shoulders were relaxing, face lighter than Tony had seen it in ages.

"Right, well, this is ready for you anytime, JARVIS has it all set up, so I'll get out of your hair," he said, backing away and letting his hands flail uselessly.

Steve's face fell. "You're not gonna listen to it with me?"

Tony paused. "It's, uh, several hours of music. I didn't think you'd want me hanging around that long."

"Let me shower, and maybe we can listen over dinner?" asked Steve, getting an aw-shucks look that Tony was helpless to resist.

"Yeah, sure, Spangles," he babbled. "Have JARVIS order for me wherever you decide and meet me up in the penthouse?"

"Why don't you come down to mine?" said Steve, something in his eyes that warmed parts of Tony he hadn't expected. "Just give me fifteen to get set up."

"Square deal," said Tony, blushing when the playlist changed over to Cole Porter crooning 'All Through the Night' and sent his thoughts to some very inappropriate places.

Steve stripped off his sweaty shirt with a knowing wink. "See you soon."

Tony swallowed, watching him walk away with a brand new hope.


End file.
